


Just Like James Dean

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Christmas, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has a hard time deciding who Jim reminds him of, while at a Christmas party aboard the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like James Dean

**Author's Note:**

> written as a response to some especially gorgeous pictures of Chris Pine and Karl Urban, posted on the [jim_and_bones community's Daily Daptain, Daily Doctor post.](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/477767.html) Post is f-locked, so it’s an imperative to join, in order to see the pretty.

Leonard fiddled with his tie irritably, jerking it from side to side with harsh strokes of his fingers. No matter how hard he tried and how long he fiddled, he could not get the knot to stay flat. Eventually, he gave up trying, allowing the tie to lay loose and partially askew beneath his collar. Even the collar to his shirt he left unbuttoned, exposing the long curve of throat and clavicle for everyone to see. He examined himself in his mirror, and decided that the smart suit and tie ensemble was more than acceptable for the occasion, even with the loose collar and slightly askew tie. He brushed his fingers through his dark hair, mussing it slightly and nodded in satisfaction.

He turned to leave his quarters, suddenly feeling nervousness flutter in the pit of his stomach, although he didn’t know quite why. After all, he’d been to parties before, especially aboard the Enterprise, although, he had to admit, never quite like this one. This party marked the first Christmas spent in his relationship with Jim, the first Christmas that Jim ordered everyone to dress in old-style casual. Leonard had opted for the smart black suit but, as yet, had no idea what Jim would choose to wear. Jim himself had kept quite tight-lipped about the subject, merely smirking whenever Leonard had enquired about it.

Leonard didn’t have long to wait to find out, however. Almost as soon as he’d left his quarters, he found the Jim leaning up against the far wall, thumbs tucked into the pockets of a pair of form-fitting jeans, hugging slender hips. The white t shirt and black leather jacket looked equally as good upon the captain’s slender frame, lending him a roguish, boyish charm that Leonard found quite irresistible.

“Hey, Jim,” Leonard said, aiming for cool, calm and collected, but falling short when his gaze wandered lasciviously over Jim’s body.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim replied, smiling, roguish twinkle brightening the blue of his eyes.

Leonard stared for a moment, wondering what to say next.

“You look good,” he finally admitted, swallowing slightly as his gaze skittered down to Jim’s hips again.

He tried not to stare too hard at Jim’s crotch either, quite firmly on display in the tight jeans.

“Thank you. So do you,” Jim replied, with a smile of his own.

He reached up and fiddled with Leonard’s tie, managing far better than Leonard had himself at getting the recalcitrant material to lay flat. Leonard took the opportunity then to lean in, planting his mouth firmly upon Jim’s in a heated kiss, gratified when the other man responded, mouth open and wet. Leonard leant in further, bunching one hand into the back of Jim’s hair, deepening the kiss while trying to remember who the other man reminded him of in that particular outfit.

Jim was the one to finally pull away and make the suggestion that they should head for the party. Leonard nodded, reluctantly, unwilling to end the time for kisses and potentially more for the sake of anything like parties, Christmas or otherwise. He had to remind himself again, that the party had been Jim’s idea, and it wouldn’t be good morale for the crew if the Captain didn’t show up for his own party.

He followed Jim to the nearest conference room, where he tried to immerse himself in Christmas good will and charm, indulging in surprisingly rich food and heady wine. Still, despite the good times and even better company, he couldn’t take his eyes from Jim. Jim’s gaze, also, returned to Leonard time and time again, and the couple shared private, knowing smiles, rich with promises of just what they would do together when the party was over.

Finally, the festivities wound down, and some of the crew members were beginning to leave. Soon, only Jim and Leonard were left with the remaining few stragglers. Jim pulled the initially resistant doctor beneath the mistletoe he’d managed to find from God-knew-where, and pulled Leonard into a rough and bruising kiss. Leonard went with it, glad to have his lips and his hands where they belonged at last.

It was only then as Scotty made rude remarks and even worse cat-calls nearby that Leonard finally realised who Jim reminded him of. In that outfit, the captain looked almost the spitting image of James Dean. Leonard smiled into the kiss; after all, he didn’t mind in the slightest having his own roguish hero to call his own.


End file.
